THEORY AND METHODS CORE A. FUNCTIONS The Theory and Methods Core will provide integrative.conceptual direction, cutting-edge design/and analytic support for all center grant studies and activities. This Core will: 1. formulate generalizable explanations concerning the use of established and emerging communication technologies, digital media modalities, and health information systems in achieving desirable physical, psychological and social outcomes in cancer treatment; 2. advance new communication theory about how the cognitive processes of elaboration (i.e., relating new information with existing knowledge) and deliberation (considering all sides before acting) enhance effects of CHESS on quality of life (QOL) through mechanisms suggested by Self Determination Theory; 3. ensure investigators use research designs and analytic techniques that are appropriate to their studies; 4. provide methodological oversight when piloting novel designs and measures to further develop CHESS capabilities; 5. employ state-of-the-art statistical techniques such as structural equation modeling, hierarchical linear modeling, and latent growth modeling to test research hypotheses with precision and power; 6. work with the Technical Core to improve the CHESS database architecture to ease merging web metrics and discussion analysis with participants'survey responses and clinical information; 7. collaborate with all research projects to define appropriate quantitative analyses and provide relevant tables and figures 8. instruct, advise, and supervise research assistants. 9. contribute to publications and reports of the Center; 10. work with the Training Core to guide new investigators in research methods; 11. maintain, organize, and direct analyses of data archives of prior studies.